The Unsung Heros
by Itzli
Summary: A little bit of an inside look of what war does to our heroes


_Just alil story that came to mind._ _Warning alil or alot of OOC_ _(one shot)_

Yusei POV

I joined the military 4 months ago to try and get us out of debt. Being King didn't pay enough to get us out and Crow's delivery service got shut down.

Down on our luck a man asked if I wanted to join he said if I did I could get a bonus and pay off the debts quickly all I had to do was stay in for 3 years. Aki and the twins cried their eyes out and I got an earful from the guys, but I already signed and was set to leave in a week. Nobody was accepting of my choice, but when I came back home I noticed the garage was empty. Aki told me that Crow, and Jack joined as well. She said they wanted to keep an eye on me.

I laughed and during the time I was home me and Aki became close. We became so close that we ended up getting engaged. When the guys graduated a war broke out. My unit was the 1st to ship into combat. Me and Aki sat down to try to figure things out she didn't want to talk to me. It's as if she lost all feelings for me. I tried talking to her but she ignored my calls and texts. A few weeks into my deployment I got a letter saying she wants to break up.

Depression and anxiety hit me afterwards, but things started looking up when Jack and Crow came into my unit. They said they where here to provide reinforcements and give us relief supplies. I didn't tell them about Aki fearing that they may have worse news or just try to comfort me.

 _The next day_

A loud explosion roared about as I got up from my small cot. I heard men yelling to get down bullets rained from the sky as my fellow soldiers tried to take cover where being hit left and right. I heard people screaming in pain calling for their mom's begging for forgiveness. I stood frozen in time men bumped into me as they ran trying to return fire. In the distance I heard my name being called. I slowly looked over to see this soft voice.

"Yusei. Yusei. Yusei! Get down! Damn it Yusei the hell down!" Jack shouted. I finally realized what I was in and got down. "Dear Lord man you almost got yourself killed you stupid idiot. The hell is with you?! This is not the time to be in your own thoughts. Now lay down fire while I take Crow to the medic." He ordered. "Okay. Jack be careful." I advised. He punched my helmet and shouted, "Your the one standing in the middle of a fire fight!"

Ignoring the fact he was right I got up and fired down range. I emptied my mag and went down to reload. I looked to the guy next to me. An American named Long he laughed and asked if I was having fun before I could answer a bullet went through the sandbag and into his head. My eyes grew I tried to remain calm, but his eyes stayed open, it's as if he was watching me as if his dead body was saying it should have been me. I heard men yell to abandon the base and regroup. I ran trying to catch up with the squad. A mortar shell landed a few meters away from me I feel feeling dizzy and light headed. Just then a warm memory came to mind.

 _Yusei's Memory_

"Yusei hurry up!" shouted a girl with burgundy hair. "Wait up you run way to fast in those heels." I laughed. "Yusei how can you not run fast in boots? Boots where all you wore before you even left for basic." stated Aki. "These boots are heavy." I chucked. She smiled and asked, "Am I heavy?" Aki jumped on me making me fall and laugh. "Yeah did you put on weight?" I sheepishly asked. She blushed in embarrassment and hit my chest, "Shut up!" she retorted. I laughed hard and kissed her lips and she smiled and kissed back.

 _End of Memory_

I looked up at the clear blue sky as black smoke began to cover the view of blue. I looked up and saw Jack running towards me he grabbed my vest and pulled me. I looked up seeing his backside. I saw 3 puffs of red mist as Jack fell yelling in pain.

"Medic!!" was all he yelled I tried to get up but my body was just slow and drained. I slowly got to my knees and tried to protect Jack while we waited for the medic to arrive. I saw a helmet with a red Cross running down the desert sand as he was nearing Jack a mortar came raining down hitting the medic directly.

Nothing but a dark red stain on the sand was left of the man. "Yusei get to evac point go!" "No I'm not leaving you!" I shouted, "We are getting out of here all of us!" I grabbed his vest and dragged him up the sand dune only to get hit 3 times I let go of Jack as he slowly went back down the dune. "Just go Yusei your bleeding out just go!" Jack barked out.

"No I'll get Crow he wi-" "His dead Yusei and we will all be to so get the hell to the evac point now!" "Damn it!" I yelled and turned and slid down the dune. Jack pushed me away when I neared him. "Yusei don't make me say it twice go now I'll try to keep you cover go!" The bullets rained harder "Run!!" Jack ordered.

I ran up the sand dune and saw the soldiers at a point loading on Humvees I heard Jack's war cry as he fired every last round he had. I ran towards the trucks and hoped someone will back me up they grabbed me and patched me up. We left before I could even get a word out.

 _Months Later_

I fell into a deeper pit of depression and loneliness. The garage where all of us worked hung out and had fun in was now as empty as I was. Aki moved on with some guy from school. The twins left with their parents. Martha died from a heart attack. Trudge was killed in action. Carly isolated herself when she heard of Jacks death. Everyone else just seemed to have not cared or just didn't want to deal with the situation at hand.

"I'm a piece of shit." I told myself. I was drunk and replayed the memory in my head. I should have stayed and died with them, but look at me I'm alive cause of them. I felt tears roll down my eyes. I turned and saw my 9mm pistol. My hands moved by themselves as they loaded it and put it to my head. My hands began to tremble and shake as my fear of dying became more and more apparent. I heard a knock on the door.

"Hello?" A sweet voice called. "Aki?!" I called my voice cracked and broken. "Yusei?! What are you doing please put that down!" Aki cried. "I missed you so much Aki." I told her my hands still shaking gun to my head. "Yusei you need help! Please stop this." Aki spoke softly. Another person walked in. It was a boy. "Baby do you need hel-" "Who are you?!" I questioned.

"Yusei this is Chase his my boyfriend." "Oh this is the guy who replaced me huh?! Huh?!" I yelled. I turned the gun to him and shot 4 times. 2 in the head 2 in the chest. I turned it to my head and laughed. "Fuck all of this!" I hollered I'll see you soon my friends I'm heading back home. I opened my eyes to see Aki one last time her cat eyes shiny and full of tears made my heart ache I closed my eyes and saw the picture of all of us together. I smiled and let a tear fall as I slowly pulled the trigger and heard a loud bang. For the 1st time in months I felt at peace.


End file.
